


One-sided BokuAka Drabbles

by acedtheblondetest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedtheblondetest/pseuds/acedtheblondetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For all the one-sided harcore crushing I’ve seen on the Akaashi front, I always seem to fall into writing it reversed. Just a couple of unrequited BokuAka drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all the one-sided harcore crushing I’ve seen on the Akaashi front, I always seem to fall into writing it reversed. Just a couple of unrequited BokuAka drabbles.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. But I do not feel that way.” Akaashi said after a good couple minutes of careful thought. More mulling over his phrasing than the truth of what was behind his words.

It felt as if the trapdoor holding up his throat, his lungs had bottomed out and fallen right off its hinges. Diaphragm, was that the word for it? Right, he was pretty sure that was the medical term. Bokuto was so caught and motionless that a lot of health ed. concepts run through his brain with startling clarity. As if they had all been clogged up behind the old, over dirty air filter that had only allowed the most obscure dust bunnies of facts pass through during the actual test the month prior. Now here they all were, coming through rapid fire.

Although it felt as if he had stopped breathing he knew he probably hadn’t – the average person could survive three minutes without taking a breath, up to five in the case of experienced divers.

Before he could allow himself to think that he could maybe hear his heartbeat – maybe somewhere near fifty beats per minute as opposed to the usual sixty to one hundred at rest based on his being an athlete – he closed it off. Pulled it up with plastic wrap so that it looked fine and pristine in his chest.

“That’s cool Akaashi. I’m sorry. See you tomorrow.”

Honestly, he couldn’t really remember all of what he had said to Akaashi when he thought back to it that night at home in the tub. Only that he had babbled pretty stupidly about liking him, whatever plan that he had thought he had thrown to the wayside early on.

Three minutes, was it? He could totally beat that.

\---

He can see it in the way that Konoha leans in closer than he seemed to before. Grins a grin so wicked Bokuto can clearly see the pointy black hat and the high collar cloak pressed there against Konoha’s cheek. It makes him look cool, powerful, mysterious, but most of all wicked. Like each witty remark or not so sly insult is another spell cast into the air in the hopes that it would take hold. A spider’s string billowing out to catch onto a sturdy surface, lazy and unhurried but calculated all the same, until a full web is made and there is nothing else that can be done. Not because Akaashi would be caught in the sticky trap. No, Akaashi was far too smart, too set in himself to be drawn in like a victim, helpless fly. It was because he would admire the intricacy of the web – move closer to inspect it for all the formidable power it contains. Perhaps hold a respect for it, even.


	2. 3

There’s a distance between them, Bokuto realizes one day. A sort of distance between he and Akaashi, he and Konoha, that he had a difficult time putting his finger on when he felt it. He did not feel it often. Not often enough to put a name to it for a long time – perhaps too late honestly. 

It widens like a long gaping field of barren grass whenever quietly shared comments end in laughter. Laughter that is low, private, automatic but still only meant for that moment – that person. Bokuto always misses exactly what the topic is, but he can usually guess. Some quip in response to a mistake made by another team. The gap cracks some when it’s that bit close to after he had said something. Too dry earth splitting just enough for him to feel a little unsteady on his feet.

“Hey, what’re you guys laughing about?” Bokuto asks one day, crouching down by the two of them mid-head bent snickering as they eat lunch. Their shoulders nearly touch, do barely each time they rattle in another wave of laughter. Bokuto notes this.

“It’s unrelated, Bokuto,” Akaashi says, finally straightening. The corner of his lip is still tugged almost to the same degree the edges of his eyes are in contained mirth.

There’s a pout he can feel coming on in response to that. Tell me, I wanna know. Tell me what’s so funny so I can laugh out of the grass too.

Before he can say anything Konoha is waving him off. His eyebrows are pinched in the middle, but different then the furrow Bokuto gets from him. “You wouldn’t get it anyway, it’s fine.”

Bokuto’s mouth tugs down and his chest puffs out just a little. “I need to get in line for the good sandwiches anyway,” he mumbles, standing to go back to the cafeteria.

“He’s going to be upset during practice now, Konoha-san. You should not have said that.”

“Well – it’s true.”

Bokuto can just catch the soft snickers being carried back across the field. Further away than the moment before.


End file.
